Foolishness or Loyalty
by archeress of silverbow
Summary: AU ending to Excalibur. Nimueh doesn't just walk away after Tristian is destroyed, instead Merlin risks himself facing her while shielding Uther. One-shot


**This one shot is an AU ending to Excalibur, where Merlin makes a choice that could be Loyal or Foolish. The first section is narrated by Gaius**

* * *

The wraith roared and exploded in a shower of sparks. Uther remained flat on his back, stunned.

"So…" that cold unemotional voice could only come from one person. I stared as Nimueh stepped out of the crowd and advanced on Uther, murder glowing in her blue eyes "You thought you could best me Uther Pendragon, you were wrong"

Merlin walked forward from my side until he stood between the pair with his back to Uther

"You will not harm him Nimeuh, I forbid you" his voice carried an authority that would have fitted the man he protected perfectly. The sorceress simply laughed and I wondered if she knew about Merlin's newness to spells

"Come now my boy, I give you my word I will leave Camelot for ever and never harm it's people again… if you hand over that king" There always had to be a condition. Merlin shook his head firmly, face blank. Nimeuh would have trouble outguessing this one on magic. "You have until 3 boy or I will attack; 1…2…3" She drew back her arm to fulfil the promise and Merlin yelled;

"_Camelo'; __ástandan, níðplega. Gást Camelo' ádýdan Lybbestre. Heorte Camelo' áwrecan Cyninge __Eigyr__"_Nimueh stared in shock as a gold column grew in front of Merlin and approached. Her desperate defense melted to nothing as the young Warlock repeated what he said; _"Gást Camelo' ádýdan Lybbestre. Heorte Camelo' áwrecan Cyninge __Eigyr"_

Everyone stared as the gold enveloped Nimueh, ripping her to pieces and shredding the red magic at her core. Then it vanished; leaving the entire ring in silence as they waited. It hit me what a risk Merlin was taking; to use magic right in front of Uther. But to save his life.

* * *

The king picked himself up and stared at the boy. Then he passed the sword back to that silly servant, who always managed to get Arthur out of death situations. Now he knew how and by law this boy, Merlin, should die. But as he opened his mouth to shout for Guards he realised that the boy had known the risks and still protected him from Nimeuh at risk of his own life

Merlin lowered his eyes, expecting ever minute to feel hands dragging him away to the block. Instead a hand, gentle and kind, rested on his shoulder. Glancing up he met Uther's eyes

"Keep up the good work lad."

"You're not going to execute me?" he couldn't believe what he'd heard

"A life for a life, this should repay the debt you just made"

"Thank you Sire" gripping the sword tightly he ran to return it to Arthur, determined to leave before the king changed his mind.

* * *

"That was a good thing you did today Uther" It was later that evening and the king sat in my best chair as I tended the wound on his arm. Merlin sat on the steps beyond, watching silently.

"Why, Merlin? Why did you risk Nimeuh to protect me?" Uther twisted in his seat to look at the boy and tried to read his face

"You are my king... and Arthur's father. To watch you die at her hands when I could stop it would have torn me apart" Merlin's voice was soft

"Yet you risked the block to use magic"

He shrugged "I would have saved you and Arthur. Nothing else mattered"

Uther's elbow caught the pot of salve I was using and knocked it to the floor, spilling the powder everywhere "Oh bother"

"Sorry Gaius" I sensed him coming to help me clear up. Then the powder flew back into the jar, which sprang onto the table like it had life. Merlin was on his feet, his eyes fading back to their normal blue. The king stared

"You didn't say anything" he was trying to grasp the facts of this magic

"Merlin has the ability to move things just by thought...primitive magic but useful" Uther nodded and stayed still while I finished, laughing at Merlin's entertainment of dancing cutlery and jumping books. Finally he stood up, as he struggled to do up his cloak strings one handed they flew free and settled in a perfect bow

"Thank you." He nodded "Goodnight Gaius, Merlin"

* * *

**The spell Merlin used roughly translates from Old English to;**

_**Camelot; stand up, fight. Spirit of Camelot destroy the Sorceress. Heart of Camelot avenge Queen Igraine. (Completely of my own creation**_

**Review if you like it**


End file.
